Tony's First Time
by mamapranayama
Summary: Tony is learning to trust his new boss. Set just after Tony comes to work for Gibbs. One-shot written for NCIS1000words at LJ.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are owned by people with a whole lot more money than myself. I just borrow them for my own amusement.

A/N: Written for NCIS1000words over at LJ for challenge #8 from the prompt. 'Are you wearing clean underwear?'

**Tony's First Time**

By mamapranayama

**********

Having just arrived in Washington D.C. a whole 48 hours ago, Tony thought about how ironic it was that his brief career as a federal agent was going to come to a tragic and violent end before it ever really started.

Car chases were nothing new to Tony. As a cop, he'd done this before and as a man that lived off the electric excitement that dangerous situations like the one they were in now, he always prided himself on never really feeling a great deal of fear. Instead, what he had experienced before was more of a thrill and a flood of adrenaline that made his heart race more than anything else.

But that was all before he found himself sitting in the passenger seat next to his new boss as he floored the accelerator and spun the steering wheel. The back tires of the car skidded with a squeal into the hairpin turn, way too precipitously close to the edge of the road and the cliff just beyond it for Tony's comfort. He was suddenly very thankful he remembered to put on clean underwear that morning because he was certain they were going to die and no one wants to be caught dead on an autopsy table with dirty underwear.

Then again, he was also quite sure that he was going to either piss or crap his pants if they did any more turns like the one they were doing now, making the whole clean underwear thing a pretty moot point.

"Oh Shit!" He grabbed onto the handle over the door and held on, trying not to look down the side of the hill to the valley hundreds of feet below as Gibbs pushed the car even harder to catch up to their suspect. Why the guy they were after had to make a run for it on what had to be the highest and twistiest road in all of the east coast, he would never know. But if they should survive, and that was a big if given the speed Gibbs was going, then he was going to shove his boot so far up this perp's ass it was going to take the jaws of life to extract it.

"Hold on, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked over the noise of the road.

"What do you think I'm doing, Gibbs?" Tony shouted back. "Besides praying."

Gibbs didn't respond to Tony's sarcastic outburst, only set his jaw in determination then stomped on the gas.

Feeling inertia kick in, the back of his head made hard contact with the headrest as the car shot forward, the engine roaring in protest to the sudden acceleration as Tony ventured to look at Gibbs from the corner of his eye.

The senior agent was confidently maneuvering the vehicle without a hint of hesitation, his face showing no sign of fear as his hands automatically responded to the curves of the road. Surprisingly, Tony began to notice something else about his new boss.

A ghost of a smile was creeping up around the corners of his mouth.

Gibbs was enjoying himself.

It was the first time Tony had seen him smile in any way, shape or form since he first met the man up in Baltimore. Of course, they had been dealing with a serial killer that made the mistake of killing a petty officer on leave and that would make any investigator grumpy. But ever since then, he wasn't sure that Gibbs was even capable of a smile.

That seeming lack of humor had Tony not liking Gibbs much when he first met him, but when the older man showed a grim and single-minded tenacity that had led to them apprehending a suspect in just a few days of working together, he came to respect the hell out of him quite quickly. But it was when Gibbs was in interrogation that Tony felt truly drawn in by the man's ferocious and intense manner and he had their suspect practically wetting his pants, confessing all.

At that moment to Tony, Gibbs became like Dirty Harry, John Wayne and every other movie bad-ass all rolled into one man. Even if he was a little....okay, _a lot _rough around the edges, he immediately said yes to Gibbs' job offer later that day without giving it much thought, partly out of awe and hero worship and partly because he knew that working for him would never be dull.

Now seeing the glint of amusement and total confidence in Gibbs' eyes as he turned his head to Tony, he felt his fear vanishing and he realized that there was no way that his boss was going to allow the car to escape his control or let that suspect to get away. Loosening up, Tony was grinning as they raced up behind other car, his trepidation replaced with a new found faith in Gibbs' abilities.

Nearing the speeding car ahead of them, Gibbs expertly nudged their front end into its rear bumper with a jolt, causing the other driver to overcompensate from the impact and veer to the right, sending the car spinning before coming to a stop.

Slamming on the brakes, Gibbs and Tony jumped out as soon as their car came to a halt and ran to the suspect's car. The senior agent hauled the hapless driver out and had him under his knee a moment later while Tony jumped in and cuffed him.

Now that the action was over and the adrenaline from the chase was draining out of Tony's body, he pushed their suspect into the backseat with a satisfied smile growing on his face.

"I hope you had a light lunch," Tony grinned devilishly as Gibbs slid into the driver's seat again. "because you're about to lose it."

"Yeah right....I'm a _M__arine_...I've been in combat and I've never been scared of anything." The captured man spat back.

"Yeah...well, you've never driven with my boss before and there's a first time for everything."

The End


End file.
